


Schattenboxen

by HollyHop



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentinstagskrams, weil mir sonst nix eingefallen ist ...</p><p>Für cricri, CornChrunchie, Tjej, Aldebaran1977 und alle Tatort Münster Fans zum Kitschtag 2015!</p><p>Watch out for evil fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schattenboxen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine Entschuldigung ...

 

**Schattenboxen**

 

Hinter verschlossenen Türen

Deinen Namen geatmet,

Uns einander verschworen

Und die Welt gezähmt.

 

In langen Umarmungen Seelen getauscht

Wörter in die Haut geküsst

In Haare gekrallt

An den Lippen versengt

Wünsche erfüllt.

 

Waffen geladen

Einander beschossen

Reviere markiert

Tosende Worte in Strudeln gefangen

Durch alle Widerstände gedreht

Und am Ende befreit.

 

Nicht nach der Liebe gesucht

Und sie trotzdem gefunden.


End file.
